You've been Vesued!
by Vesu
Summary: In a world turned upside down, Harry Potter embarks on a new adventure, battling to win against the offspring of characters from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: all Harry Potter related beings are the property of JK Rowling, all Disgaea: Hour of Darkness characters are property of Nippon Ichi Software. Alette, Vesuvio and Fiore are property of S.Zaidan

A/N: Readers may notice that Flonne is not a fallen angel in this story. I have chosen to use the ending of the official manga novelisation of Disgaea, in which Flonne remains an angel, but moves to the Netherworld.

Prelude:

Prince Vesuvio of the Netherworld was laying on his stomach snuggled under a prinny-printed duvet, whilst his half sister Princess Alette ripped clothes out of her pink prinny closet trying to decide what to wear to the next royal ball. Peering out from under the duvet's warmth, Vesuvio's gaze fell upon the cute princess's-also prinny-decorated- bookcase.

"What is Harry Potter?" Vesuvio enquired, blinking his large scarlet eyes.

"It is a book; you may borrow it if you like my little Vesu," replied his doting sister.

"Okay!"

Vesuvio slowly crawled off the bed snuggled in his duvet and took the book off the shelf. He pulled the duvet over his head and,sitting on the floor, formed a makeshift cave. As he opened the book, he vanished with a 'poof'!

Alette watched as the duvet fell to the ground, Vesu-less. Her violet eyes widened in shock and dismay.

"…Where did my Vesu go..?"


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1:

As Harry stood alone in the library he browsed the books; skimming over them with a finger. He stopped when he saw a particular volume 'Demons of the netherworld and how to summon them' by The Evil Overlord Laharl. Very carefully he slipped the book from the shelf and sheltered it under his cloak. He made his way from the library as fast and as quiet as possible, safely hidden under his invisibility cloak. It was midnight when he placed himself upon his bed, the boys in his dorm crowded round to see what he had managed to 'borrow'.

"What's this?" said Ron "You want us to summon a demon?"

"No, don't be daft! I thought it might make interesting reading and it would be good to know the kinds of creatures Voldemort might send"

"Ahhh I see," Ron replied.

As they flicked through the pages they looked at the many strange otherworldly beings that could be called upon to do one's bidding.

"WOW! look at that," exclaimed Neville "They are like melons I tell you!"

"Lets get this one, lets get this one," squealed Ron with excitement, pointing to the image that had caused so much commotion.

"No we need to think about this, we don't want to summon a demon especially not an empusa" remarked Harry. He flicked the page to find a small insert on Prince Vesuvio.

"Awww, read this it's sweet," commented Harry

"Prince Vesuvio (Vesu), 3rd in line to the Netherworld throne. He enjoys long walks on the beach and snuggling up to anyone soft and squishy," read Ron quizzically.

"So how do we summon him? He seems so cute," enquired Dean.

"Well are you sure you wanna know?" replied Harry.

"Yes I want to summon a demon!"

"Okay, then it says that you have to roll on the floor chanting 'vesuvesuvesu,'"

"Right... yeah that's never gonna work, but its worth a try! Come on boys!"

The boys left the book on Harry's bed and, rolling on the floor, they chanted the incantation in unison. Then they broke out into hysterical laughter; nothing happened.

"Oh well I guess it must just be one of those story type books put in there for the first years," sighed Dean.

"But it was in the restricted section," Harry replied. "I am getting tired; I guess we should sleep now."

The boys departed each to his individual bed, drawing the drapes and leaving no opportunity for the legions of yaoi fangirls to start getting ideas.

At around 4am all that could be heard was the gentle sleepy snores of Neville, until KABOOM!!! And with that the room filled with smoke.

"What the….." came the response of a stunned Ron.

"I cant see a thing, wands out," was Harry's reply.

"I have come for you," intoned a voice out of the smoke.

"Who, who are you," stuttered Harry. "Sh- show yourself."

"Who am I? Didn't you call for me?" answered the voice.

The smoke began to clear and in the centre appeared a small boy looking lost and frightened.

"Do you think maybe……," started Dean.

"Nah couldn't be…," filled in Seamus.

"Or could it…..," added Neville.

"I think perhaps it is," stated Harry "Well, there's only one way to find out; are you Prince Vesuvio?" he asked the small boy kindly.

"Uhuh! are you Harry Potter?" Vesuvio enquired.

"How'd you know that?"

"I was reading 'bout you, and then you summoned me."

The boys glanced nervously at one another, unsure of what they had done.


	3. Chapter two

Chapter 2:

The Throne Room doors burst open and Alette ran in with unnatural speed. Halfway across the room, a pair of small white-feathered wings emerged from her back, helping to propel her even faster toward her parents and stepmother.

"Mother!" she wailed, barrelling into Queen Flonne and throwing her arms around her.

"Alette, sweetheart, what's the matter?" the angel stroked her daughter's blue-streaked blonde hair comfortingly.

"M-my Vesu..." the young princess's voice hitched with a sob. "He's gooooone!"

She buried her face against Flonne's bosoms and cried piteously.

"Vesuvio? Gone?" At the mention of her youngest child's name, Queen Etna jumped up from her perch on the arm of the throne and faced her stepdaughter.

Overlord Laharl remained seated, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "Gone where?"

In response, Alette began to wail. "I don't knooooow! One minute he was there, and then-and then-!" she blew her nose on a pink prinny handkerchief, "he just vaniiiiished!"


End file.
